


Rainy Days

by Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken



Series: Energetic Puppy Trio [4]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Gen, Hybrids, I Don't Even Know, Rurikawa Yuki-centric, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken/pseuds/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken
Summary: Three suns can light up the world, but three dimmed ones can shroud it in darkness. What do you do when the sun has a rainy day?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Inuoka Sou & Nanao Taichi & Rurikawa Yuki, Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou
Series: Energetic Puppy Trio [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110317
Kudos: 1





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing now! I'm doing it and it will bring all of the fluff. Some of the fluff will be balanced with a touch of sadness, but I will kill you with cuteness with this series.
> 
> This isn't what I expected to write, it's definitely more sad than I thought it would be. I hope you still enjoy it though!

Ever since adopting Hinata Shouyou, Inuoka Sou, and Nanao Taichi, Rurikawa Yuki noticed something. They were all fluffballs of sunshine. On their own, they could cheer anyone up, but when they were together, the world itself seemed brighter. Somedays, everything went wrong, he wouldn't be able to sew, his acting wasn't that good, and he couldn't focus. On those days, his pups always gave him extra cuddles, something he never liked before. Their positive energy was contagious and suddenly, things weren't so bad.

What Yuki had failed to realize was that sometimes, even the sun itself had rainy days. It had come as a shock the first time. He had honestly been surprised when Shouyou shouted. Looking back, it was a silly thing to get mad over, Shouyou himself laughed about it. He hadn't been able to guess what his boyfriend was thinking and was teased. At the time, it was frightening.

The next time one of them was off it was Taichi. He was helping Omi cook and had burned himself. He shut himself in Yuki's room and refused to come out. When he entered, Yuki found him curled up in a blanket telling himself how he wasn't good enough. Sou, though, was the most frightening. It had seemed like a normal enough day. However, for one reason or the other, Sou did not want to cuddle that day. Shouyou and Taichi kept pestering him until he shouted at them. This led to the rainiest day Yuki had seen. Three suns can light up the world, but three dimmed ones can shroud it in darkness. Everyone at Mankai Company was on edge for a week. 

What do you do when the sun has a rainy day? Yuki had no idea. He was only a middle schooler, he wasn't used to having to help others with their emotions. It scared him and so he hid. It made him feel horrible, but he was scared. He waited for the sun to return. He was only a kid. He didn't know what to do, and didn't know how to ask for help. But, one day the answer came to him. 

"Yuki, what are you thinking about?" Hinata had asked.

"I'm thinking that I'm not right for this."

"For what?" Sou asked. 

"For taking care of you guys."

"What!" they had yelped. They had proceeded to work their sun magic and encourage him. They pointed out everything he had done for them. They made him feel better. 

It had been on that day that he realized, maybe they weren't suns. They were still people, too. Maybe all they needed on those rainy days was someone to give back what they gave out. Maybe he could help them. Maybe all his fluffballs needed was some encouragement.

He wasn't perfect, he had rainy days, but so did everyone else. Even the sun has to take a break from cheeriness sometimes. All a raincloud needed was someone to rely on, and their storm would clear up, even if it took a while. When he realized this, Yuki made a silent promise that he wouldn't wait out others' storms, he would be there to encourage them. And his three suns were more than happy to light the way.


End file.
